All You Wanted
by icebird-rising
Summary: A strange virus has swept through Hogwarts like wildfire. People are rapidly dying, and the unseen invader takes the ones who seem to know possible cures first. Can the virus be eliminated before it's too late? Will Ginny live or will she perish?
1. Think of What Ginny's Going to Say!

TITLE: "All You Wanted"  
  
AUTHOR: herbal_mango  
  
SUMMARY: A strange virus has swept through Hogwarts like wildfire. People are rapidly dying, and the unseen invader takes the ones who seem to know possible cures first. Can the virus be eliminated before it's too late?  
  
RATING: This fanfiction is rated R for violence and mild sexuality.  
  
******************************************************  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Ugh! What's the point?" I cried.  
  
It was a warm fall afternoon, but I barely noticed. I was too engrossed in doing, or trying to do, my Potions homework. Snape had just started us on the Fame Potion. He pointed out (rather snidely and in Harry Potter's face) that some people were sure to not need this particular potion. We are not allowed to take the potions out of the dungeon, making it almost impossible to complete the assignment given to us. Actually, those in Slytherin House may take their potions with them. Why is this? Snape claims it is because Slytherin House is in the dungeons. Humph.  
  
I closed my book and shoved into my bag. I gazed out the large window at the grounds so many feet below. The lake water rippled softly with the light wind, and leaves blew slowly down from the trees. I sighed. How I truly hated being stuck inside on a beautiful day such as this one!  
  
"Hey Hermione. Done with Potions work yet?" said Ron Weasley, sitting down next to me on the overstuffed couch.  
  
"Almost. It's just too much to do right now," I told him, getting up and picking up my things. "In fact, I think I'll take a nap right now. See you at dinner."  
  
Ron and I waved to each other before I climbed the stairs to my dormitory, exhausted.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
I watched Hermione Granger go up the stairs before turning away and starting my own work. We had a lot to do now that we were in our seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would be taking our N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year, and the teachers were "preparing" us by giving more work than we'd had in all our other years combined. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but not by much.  
  
I heard a noise just then and looked up to see Harry enter Gryffindor common room, looking rather winded.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked as he collapsed on the chair next to the couch, panting hard.  
  
"I just - went - t- to see Hagrid," he choked out.  
  
"And?" I prompted, as Harry's breathing became regular again.  
  
"I saw dementors, Ron! Loads of them - at least a hundred!" Harry looked frightened. The dementors seriously messed with his mind, and I knew it must be very scary for my best friend.  
  
"Dementors? Why?" I exclaimed, tossing my Astronomy book aside and looking directly at Harry.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, but they seem excited about something. There all moving fast towards the forest of all places."  
  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?" I asked, worried. Dementors on the school grounds was something our headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sure to be upset about.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I actually told McGonagall, she was right inside the entrance hall when I got there. She turned all white when I told her and ran to Dumbledore's office. She told me to come up here and not leave until she or another teacher says so."  
  
"Why's that?" I inquired, standing up and stretching. Professor Minerva McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor House, mine, Hermione's, and Harry's House, and was also the Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"They saw me Ron. All one hundred or so of the dementors saw me. And you know how they wanted to administer the Kiss on me in our third year - McGonagall's afraid they want revenge or something."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Great. Just great," I said as we headed upstairs.  
  
"Yeah I know," said Harry. "Think of what Ginny's going to say!" 


	2. Come With Me

HARRY'S POV  
  
Once up in the dormitory, I took off my cloak and cautiously looked out the window. I couldn't see any dementors at the moment - but that didn't mean they had left. I groaned at the thought of what Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and my girlfriend would say. She worried a lot and this situation would surely be no exception. I looked around for Ron and realized he had gone into the adjoining loo for a moment. I seized the opportunity to search for Ginny. See, Ron really isn't keen on the idea of Ginny and I dating.  
  
When I got downstairs, I didn't have to search very far. Ginny was pacing the common room, muttering to herself. She looked up when she heard me and quickly stopped muttering.  
  
"Harry! How are you?" she said, coming over to me and slipping her arms around my neck. I gave her a kiss before telling her what was wrong.  
  
"Ginny," I said carefully, beckoning her to sit next to me on the couch, "I have something to tell you."  
  
Ginny frowned slightly. "What is it?" she asked, looking at me with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Well," I began, "remember in your second year when the dementors were guarding Hogwarts and how one of them tried to give me their Kiss?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny whispered. She was terrified already, I could tell.  
  
"Er, uh, they're back. McGonagall thinks they want revenge. I'm not permitted to leave the Tower until further notice." The words came out in a rush. I glanced at my girlfriend for her reaction.  
  
Ginny had gone stark white in the face. She was rocking back and forth slightly, her eyes staring at something, but I couldn't tell what.  
  
"Ginny?" I said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny? Are you okay?"  
  
"Harry the dementors are after you! Of course I'm not okay!" she cried suddenly, jumping up. "This is not a matter that should be taken lightly!"  
  
"Hey, calm down," I told her. "Remember, it's just a theory. No one knows for sure yet why the dementors have returned, but trust me, Dumbledore hates them, so they won't be here for long."  
  
Some of the color then returned to Ginny's face and she sat down again. "I guess you've got a point," she said slowly.  
  
"Trust me; everything'll be just fine," I said, leaning over to kiss her again.  
  
But beofre I could get any farther, the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Potter," she said gravely, "come with me." 


	3. It Must Be Eliminated Before It's Too La...

GINNY'S POV  
  
I watched Harry follow McGonagall slowly out to the corridor. He cast back a last glance at me and by the look on his face, I knew this was one time where he was really and truly scared. I sighed. What a dramatic life I lead. Whatever.  
  
I climbed the stairs to my prefect room and looked around. I was so grateful to be at Hogwarts where I was safe and sound, and where I had Harry and Hermione and all my friends. And Ron, although I have him at my real home as well.  
  
Perhaps one of the things I enjoyed the most about Hogwarts (aside from Harry of course) was my prefect room. It was a good size and airy, with white curtains and linens, and a tropical theme on the walls and floor. It always made me smile, and this time was no exception. I went over to my dresser and studied hard my reflection. My red hair fell a few inches below my shoulders and my eyes were bright. Brighter than usual, actually. Oh well; I decided to let it go for the time being. In fact, I was feeling quite tired, so I lay down on my bed and fell asleep only after a final thought of Harry and what on earth could be wrong.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I followed McGonagall to her small office off the Transfiguration classroom. The fireplace was burning a welcoming, warm fire, but I barely noticed. I was too busy realizing that this must be extremely serious, for in the room stood not only Professors Dumbledore and now McGonagall, but the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. My mouth was agape, I noticed, and I quickly closed it as Dumbledore motioned for me to have a seat; the other remained standing. Fudge stood directly in front of me and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Harry," he said quietly, "I understand you saw the dementors of Azkaban earlier. Am I correct?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Well Harry, Professor McGonagall has expressed to you her concerns about the dementors being back for revenge. Right?" Fudge looked at both McGonagall and I for confirmation.  
  
"Yes; that is correct Minister," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Harry?" the Minister said.  
  
"Yes," I told him.  
  
"All right then. It seems that after having communicated with them, that is not the case. I asked them why they are back without permission and I was told they are chasing a deadly killer," Fudge paused.  
  
"A human killer Cornelius?" asked Professor Dumbledore, frowning. "I am, as I am sure you know, quite disturbed by the reappearance of the dementors." He glanced at me quickly, then turned away again to look at Fudge.  
  
"No, no Albus," said Fudge. "It seems this is a different kind of killer, one that cannot be seen with the naked eye. The dementors are after the Yucca virus." He looked at me then as if he expected me to look horrified or faint from shock or something.  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped. "Absurd! Minister, are you quite positive! The Yucca virus here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Believe you me my dear Minerva," said the Minister. "It is here. And it must be eliminated before it's too late." 


	4. Hogwarts Could Be In For One Hell Of A R...

HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Rain splattered the full-length windows in my dormitory as I sat on the window ledge and gazed out across the grounds. The green grass was being turned brown due to mud, and among it all I saw Hagrid setting up tents made of tarp around his garden. The blue tarp blew wildly in the gale-force winds, but Hagrid was strong and managed to tether the tents safely to the ground before going back into his hut.  
  
Lavender Brown, another classmate, was sitting at a table painting her nails the Gryffindor colors: scarlet and yellow. It was quite interesting to watch her doing so. First she carefully applied a coat of scarlet polish to each nail and blew on them until they were dry. Then she painted a diagonal yellow stripe across each nail. After dipping her brush in the bottle, she made sure to wipe off the excess before proceeding to paint on her nails.  
  
I smiled and got up, going over to my four-poster bed where I sat down to my Potions homework. Professor Snape had assigned a three foot long essay on the Yuccatamien Potion. That is the potion that allegedly cures people of the Yucca virus, which no human has ever had. Honestly, even I have found that you can only write so much on certain things such as this. I reached two feet and simply ran out of information. I decided to do a bit more research on the virus itself in hope that I may strike a new idea for my essay. I opened a library book called uAlleged Diseases/u. There in page nineteen was my bookmark, for this was the page on the Yucca virus. I read a paragraph from it:  
  
A wizard by the name of John Palp discovered the Yucca virus in 1397. He discovered it when he went too his fields to tend to his sheep. Upon arriving at his flock's side, he saw that two of them had begun to decompose but were still alive. Their wool was falling off and where it was gone their skin was dark and shriveling up. Horrified, Palp contacted the top minds in animal care and medicine, but no one could explain the mysterious disease that caused his sheep their awful fate. Twelve days after Palp's sheep were found to be decomposing, they passed away quietly in their sleep. The virus got it's name because the only thing that was determined about the disease was that it came from an unusual tree planted behind Palp's home. The sheep often grazed there. The tree always had to be planted next to a Yucca tree to survive for some unknown reason. The tree is no longer in existence and was never named. Thus, because of it's reliance on the Yucca tree, it is called the Yucca virus.  
  
I closed the book, disgusted. Not in a disrespectful way, but in a - well, agonized way almost.  
  
"Hey Hermione. What're you doing?" asked Parvati Patil, entering the dormitory and sitting on my bed.  
  
I glanced over at the table to see that Lavender was still there but was now reading. Parvati's greeting puzzled me; usually she and Lavender are stuck together like glue. Was everything all right with the two of them?  
  
RON'S POV  
  
"Damn peas," I muttered to myself at dinner.  
  
Really, have you ever noticed how annoying peas are? I mean, they're a revolting shade of green that's earned them a color named after them, namely pea green. That color, of course, is not generally used in a good way. Also, they're a terrible pain in the ass to eat. You can't use a fork because they're so small, but when you use a spoon you always manage to leave behind one or two on your plate.  
  
Wow, I really need to get a life don't I? Don't answer that. Please.  
  
Harry sat down across from me, looking mildly disturbed about something or other. I figured the dementors must still be on his mind.  
  
"Hi Harry," I greeted my friend. "How are you?"  
  
He looked up at me. "Fine, I guess. But I need to ask Hermione about something."  
  
"What would that be?" I asked, moving on to my rice pudding.  
  
Harry's emerald green eyed looked deeply troubled, I could tell. "Earlier today McGonagall took me to talk to Dumbledore and Fudge. Fudge apparently communicated with the dementors, for he said they told him they were chasing after a deadly killer - the Yucca virus. I though maybe Hermione knew something about it."  
  
"About what?" asked Hermione, joining us. She sat next to me and smiled. "Does it have to do with Snape's essay? Because I don't think I can bear to think about it any longer!" she said as she reached for the chicken legs.  
  
Harry repeated the story for Hermione. When he was done she too had a disturbed look on her face.  
  
"The Yucca virus," she repeated slowly. "Yes, I was just reading about it as a matter of fact. And I'll tell you what I know."  
  
And so she proceeded on to tell us about the wizard John Palp and his mysterious decomposing sheep.  
  
"Let me get this straight," said Harry, frowning, "They know it was the Yucca virus but it's never affected humans before?"  
  
Hermione nodded, her brown hair swinging across her shoulders. "Exactly Harry. And I'm not sure how the alleged antidote came to be. I haven't gotten that far yet."  
  
The three of us exchanged worried looks. If the Yucca virus really could attack humans, then Hogwarts would be in for one hell of a ride. 


End file.
